The present invention relates to a shopping bag with handles for carrying shoppers' purchases, and more particularly to a shopping bag having its handles affixed thereto firmly so as to withstand a relatively heavy load carried by the bag.
A shopping bag comprises a bag portion for containing purchases, and handles attached to the rim of the bag portion. Without handles any shopping bag cannot be useful. However the problem is in the attachment of the handles to the bag portions which are made of fragile, pliable material such as paper or plastic sheet. On the other hand, the shopping bag carrys purchases, and all the load concentrate on the joined part of handles to the bag portion. In many known shopping bags the handles are attached to the inside of the rim of the bag portion through a reinforcement sheet. Nevertheless, the handles are often torn from the reinforcement sheet under a heavy load carried by the bag portion. Another concern is about the achievement of economical production. The shopping bag can be costly. Tough handles and the low cost production of shopping bags represent a dilemma to the manufacturers.